


Showering “Together”

by I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Cas, Singing, brief mention of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine
Summary: Dean didn’t realize that the walls in his new apartment were thin until the day he was singing in the shower and someone else started singing along with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Showering “Together”

The first time it happened, Dean was embarrassed. He couldn’t help it! His neighbor had heard Dean singing and had started humming along with the song. Dean could hear him humming with near-perfect clarity, and his heart just about dropped out his ass. He wasn’t aware that the walls in his new apartment were so damn thin that his neighbor could hear EVERYTHING through them. _If he could hear me singing, what else has he heard?  
And who does that? Even if you do overhear your neighbor singing in the shower, do people normally just decide to join in? _

Dean turned off the water with his face so red that a tomato might be jealous, and went to get dressed to start his day. 

*

The second time it happened, Dean was in a particularly good mood and just couldn’t help himself. 

_If life through a lens has turned grey, the truth of your color will find  
A smile can go a long way  
The truth is, it’s all in the mind_

That’s when Dean heard it. That voice again, not just humming along this time, but actually singing! 

_Find beauty in mundane  
Colors in black  
Keep both eyes set forward, never look back_

Okay, this was kind of awesome. Dean decided to throw caution to the wind and sing along with him. 

_The truth is that sometimes it’s hard  
A smile’s a good place to start!_

Dean finished his shower with a huge grin on his face. He had to admit that it was kind of fun. He wasn’t even sure which neighbor it was, but he loved the sound of their voice. Slightly raspy, but deep and had a bit of power to it. 

Okay. _Game on,_ Dean thought. 

*

The third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh times it happened, Dean had initiated it and even picked well known duet songs to make their weird little ritual work even better.  
He was having so much fun with this stranger, and their morning routine left him feeling invigorated and with a bit of a boost to his mood each day. 

He was definitely curious about the man behind the (shower) curtain, but was a little worried that if they met face to face, this tentative arrangement they had going on might feel too awkward to continue. Putting a face to the voice could make it a bit too real, and Dean wasn’t ready to give it up. It had weirdly become quite important to him. 

*

They continued on in this way for over a month, until one morning Dean started singing and got no response. He sang a little louder. Nothing. He turned off his shower and listened with his ear pressed to the wall. Nothing. No sound of a shower running, no movement to indicate anyone was there.  
Dean shrugged it off. It’s not like he has any idea who this person is or what their schedule is like. They’re probably running late, or out of town, or at a friends house or something. No reason to let it impact his day at all. 

*

Later that day, Dean came through the front door in a bit of a grumpy mood. He had spilled soda on himself during the ride home and was eager to rinse off and change out of these sticky-ass clothes as quickly as possible. 

Flinging his clothes vaguely in the direction of the laundry basket, he headed into his bathroom to take a quick shower. As he reached for the tap, he heard a noise.  
Immediately, he froze. He knew that noise, and he knew the voice it belonged to.

Tapping gently on the wall a couple of times first so as not to startle the guy, Dean asked, “Hey, dude, are you okay?” 

A startled voice responded. 

“Oh! I’m - I’m sorry... I didn’t realize anyone could - could hear me,” the voice choked out. 

“Hey, don’t be sorry. It’s okay, and I’m sorry for intruding. I just wanted to see if you needed anything. Any help, or I could just sit here for a while... unless you’d rather be left alone?” Dean offered tentatively. 

“It’s the first anniversary of when I lost my brother. He was my twin and best friend. I guess I’m just struggling with that a little more than I anticipated. But honestly, I’m fine, you don’t have to waste your time with trying to talk to me,” the voice responded. 

“It’s not a waste of time - uh.., what’s your name? I’m Dean.” 

“Cas. My name is Cas. Hello Dean, it’s nice to have a name to put with the voice I’ve been hearing,” Cas said through sniffles. 

“Well, Cas, like I said, I don’t think this is a waste of time. In fact, if you’d like someone to talk to and maybe have a couple of drinks to toast your brother’s memory, I can be dressed and over with a bottle of whiskey in five minutes. Whaddya say?” 

A silence followed for a few moments, and Dean worried he’d pushed too far on this. He really didn’t know the guy, and maybe he should rescind the offer or... 

“I think I’d really like that, Dean. Thank you. I’m in number 16.” 

“Awesome. I’m in 14. I’ll be over in a few,” promised Dean. “And Cas? Looking out for someone when they’re hurting is _never_ a waste of time.” 

***Three Years Later*** 

Dean stood in front of his little brother who was to be officiating his wedding in just a few moments. Dean’s cheeks were flushed with excitement and his freckles were more prominent than Sam had ever seen them. Happiness radiated from him and lit up the room around them.

Sam clasped a hand onto Dean’s shoulder. 

“So, Dean! You ready for this?”

“Sammy, I think I was ready to marry Cas the first time he opened his door to me.”


End file.
